


bug hunt

by bombcollar



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombcollar/pseuds/bombcollar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all think they're the hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bug hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Splatoon is so great, you don't even need to make it any darker than it already is.

“Quiet night, huh.”

“Yeah.”

There’s nothing to burn for a campfire, but an old space heater almost does the job, and it’s much subtler, its orange coils dim behind the broken concrete and rebar. The sky is projected, purple-black and full of stars, on the screens on the inside walls of the dome. One of them is out, and it buzzes with snow intermittently.

“How long you been out here, Reynolds?”

“Only a couple days... How ‘bout you?”

Ford is quiet. The heater buzzes faintly, filling the silence. “...a while.”

“Oh.”

Another long silence stretches between them, until Reynolds breaks it. “So... have you seen ‘em? The guys who came back, they all had stories...”

“Yeah. I seen ‘em.” Ford says. “And I tell you, it’s all true. Y’know, yesterday, I seen ‘em. Not too far off, just one against a whole squadron. Had to be two dozen Octarians, and it just...” He shakes his head, his tentacle flopping from side to side. “mowed ‘em down. There was nothing they could do. It was so quick...”

“Jiminy...”

Ford continues, his voice picking up a little tremor. “And, they’re just kids, y’know. They send _kids_. That’s how little they care about it, that they won’t even come down here and look us in the eye. They send their offspring, tell these kids it’s for glory, that they’re saving the world... Shit, have you seen what we got down here? A lotta broken machinery? They put a few of the old weapons back together with spit ‘n prayers, but that’s not gonna... It’s not gonna make a difference...”

“But, things are gonna get better, aren’t they?” Reynolds pipes up again, hopeful. “We got power down here again, some of the hospitals are back up, and Octavio said-”

“You don’t get it, do you.” Ford interrupts. He sounds tired. “It’s all a game to them. Just... another game of capture the flag. You got our stuff, and we’re gonna get it back, and it’ll be fun... Just a game, so they send kids. Who’s better at games than children?” His voice drops, as if he’s afraid of being overheard. “I’ve been up close... I’ve seen ‘em. Grinning with those awful, jagged beak-teeth, having the time of their lives... They all believe they’re the hero. They charge down here, splatter us against the walls, and leave like it’s nothing. Because that’s all it is to them. Just a game...”

 

 


End file.
